Diary Of A Madman
by The Lotus
Summary: 4th Chapter Complete! El finale grande!
1. A Madman Strikes

(A/N: Welcome, all. Welcome to my second JGR fic. Hope you enjoy the....angsty....ness....and the mystery. Oh, and on another note, I have been holding left on my DC controller forever, letting the GG garage go around and around, and try as I might, I can't see any doors or stairs, so for story's sake, pretend there are doors leading to different rooms, and stairs leading to a second floor. Okey doke? Good. On with the story.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all started two weeks ago. The freaky murders.....the even freakier clues......and that damned song playing all the time. I swear it felt like a fucking episode of Scooby Doo.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guitar riffs suddenly shattered the midnight silence that had taken hold of the GGs garage. Piranha sat straight up in her bed, looking around with sudden panic in her eyes. "What the hell...? Mew, you up?"  
  
The other GG sat up slowly in her bed across the room from Piranha, "I'm up, I'm up. What's wron- What the hell is that?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna go find out." Piranha swung her legs out of bed and stood, dressed only in a white bed shirt and pink pajama pants. "Let's go."  
  
"Aw," Mew complained, but still got out of bed. Her face had been washed clean of her blue and white makeup, and she wore a huge bed shirt that went down to her knees featuring some sort of orange and black cat holding a coffee mug on the front. "Ok, let's go."  
  
Piranha tipoed toward the door, followed closely by Mew. She turned the door handle slowly, opening it just a crack and peeking outside.  
  
"What do you see, P?" Mew leaned over, trying to get a look.  
  
"Nothing. Just darkness." The music was still as loud as ever, and they could now hear someone singing, backgrounded by the guitar riffs. The music seemed to fill the entire garage...  
  
I want you to remember.   
A love so full it could send us all ways  
I want you to surrender  
All my feelings rose today  
  
Piranha made her way out of the room and into the main area of the garage, feeling her way around the room. "Where's that damned lightswitch, already?" she muttered, her hands sliding along the walls, the music still echoing in her ears.  
  
The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed  
The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonlier place  
Than lying in this bed  
  
"Ha, found it," she whispered triumphantly. As light filled the room, Piranha did a dramatic little twirl. She stopped suddenly, her expression turning from smug to horrified as she caught sight of the gruesome scene before her. She opened her mouth and let out a terrified scream.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beat was already on his way downstairs when he heard the scream. It was a scream of pure, unbridled terror. And he knew it couldn't be anything good. He ran down the hall, banging on the other two doors on the second story before rushing down the stairs to see Piranha and Mew screaming bloody murder, and looking just in front of them, he did indeed see bloody murder. It was Garam, lying in a pool of what could only be his own blood. Beat could clearly see that his throat was slit, the bones in his throat clearly visible. Beat stood in shock at what he was seeing. He barely even noticed as the other seven GGs tromped downstairs, all either copying Beat's stunned speechlessness, or breaking into tears.   
  
Only Combo remained relatively calm. He alone skated cautiously up to his fallen comrade and crouched next to him. "Ashes to ashes....dust to dust. We will avenge you," he whispered, tears welling up in the big man's eyes. "Huh? What's this?" he gingerly picked up a piece of looseleaf paper, his guess turning from murder to suicide momentarily. He examined the paper closely, before standing up and reading it aloud.  
  
July 6  
  
R.I.P Garam. Cause of death: Cut throat  
Silenced are those voices that forever nag me. Drive me  
to do unthinkable things. Know that I am sorry for what I  
have done, and what I am going to do, but I simply cannot  
stop now. I want to see where this leads. I have tasted the   
blood of the innocent, I have felt the knife cut flesh and scrape  
against bone, and I have heard the muffled cries of pain.  
And I love it. I have silenced those infernal voices for now,  
but their return will mark another murder. Until there is noone  
left. To whoever reads this, know that you could be next. I am  
one of the nine surviving GGs, but not for long. I will soon be  
one of the eight survivors, then one of the seven survivors, until  
there is noone left. Sleep tight.  
  
-Omnibus"  
  
"Mother fucker," Slate whispered, "This sick fuck is messing with us. One of us is messing with us. And who the fuck is Omniboost?"  
  
"Omnibus," Combo corrected calmly, still staring down at the letter.   
  
"Take it easy, Slate," Beat put a hand on his shoulder, "Ranting and raving isn't gonna get us anywhere. We can't even be sure it's one of us. It might be one of our enemies just messing with us. Lieing to us. But we have to stop him now. Let's not let what happened to Garam happen to anyone else. Only thing left to do now is...give Garam a proper burial."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: End of chapter 1. 2 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed it, cause if you hated, don't hesitate to tell me, but please flame legitimately and with good cause. Thanks. Oh, and on another note, some lyrics were borrowed from Bush's "The Chemicals Between Us". I doubt anyone from Bush will read this, but if you do, don't sue me please. 


	2. Two Down.....

(A/N: Chapter 2 is here. Yay! This chapter will be longer and more in-depth....I think. Oh well, you judge for yourself. On with the chapter.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garam was only the first to die. But there were more. Many more.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We are gathered here today to put to rest both the body and the soul of James Kento a.k.a. Garam." It was a sad day at the Kogane-Cho junkyard/construction site. Yo-Yo, Garam's best friend, told the other GGs that Garam had always said he wanted his ashes spread at his favorite skating spot. Combo was standing before his fellow rudies, a small urn cradled in one hand, and a small piece of paper in the other. "He was more than a fellow GG. He was our friend. The party guy. The Fly. Trickmaster G. All of these things and more. He will remain in our hearts and in our minds now and forever. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. Goodbye." With that, he opened the urn, letting the ashes blow into the wind....  
  
".....We...we should get back." Beat lifted his glasses momentarily, giving his teary eyes a quick swipe. "It's getting late."  
  
"You guys go ahead, yo." Yo-Yo stood staring straight ahead, his face expressionless, "I'ma stay here a little while longer..."  
  
Mew approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are...are you sure that's safe, Yo-Yo? I mean, with that psycho still on the loose..."  
  
Yo-Yo pulled away, his voice beginning to falter, "I'm fine, yo. You guys just get out of here, a'right? I gotta think...."  
  
"Alright, Yo-Yo. Take your time. GGs, let's go." Beat skated off back towards the GG garage, followed closely by the rest of the gang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the remaining eight GGs had left Yo-Yo to "think", they had decided to keep Garam's memory alive by tagging up the three districts with graffiti commemorating their fallen friend. Their plan was to meet back at the garage in two hours. Tab, Mew and Piranha took Shibuya; Slate, Beat and Gum took Benten; Combo and Cube took Kogane.  
  
There was only fifteen minutes remaining of the two-hour deadline. Tab was finishing up a huge tag that covered the entire face of the Shibuya City Hall. It was to show a tombstone with Garam's name on it, and the words "Gone, but never forgotten" written above it. He was on the final word when he heard a scream cut through all of the other noise that echoed through the Shibuya streets. He couldn't distinguish whom it was, but he was almost positive he knew where it was coming from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been almost two hours since the other GGs had left. Nearly two hours that Yo-Yo had spent simply staring off into space. Almost two hours of complete silence. Sure, the place was usually quiet, but even here you could hear the random car horn, police siren, or jet flying by. But now, nothing. It was as if the world had stopped to mourn with Yo-Yo. Grieve with him. "They don't know, yo. None of 'em. Me an' you, we go way back. You..." he paused, blinking back a wave of tears that threatened to surface. "You were my best friend. Shoot, what am I sayin' was? Ain't never gonna be anyone like you. And I'll keep you alive....." Yo-Yo put his balled fist up to his heart, "right here. You ain't never gonna die. Not in here. Heh. Well, I gotta go, yo. The others is prolly gettin' worried about me. But I promise to visit you every day. A'right? A'right. See ya."  
  
A slight smile flashed across his face, before he turned and skated off into the distance....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?!?" Tab was frantic. He had skated as fast as he could all the way back to the garage, and now that he was here, he found that it was locked up tight. Only one thing to do. He took a few steps back and rammed the door with his shoulder, grunting at the impact, though the shoddy door crumpled under his force. Inside he saw a shadowed figure on the ground, clutching an ankle. "Who's that?"  
  
"Tab? Tab is that you?" the voice called.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's me." He now recognized the voice as that of one of his fellow GGs. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm OK. Someone was chasing me and I twisted my ankle. I think you scared whoever it was off. Thanks."  
  
"Hey, no problem. Here, let's get you up. Maybe look around for some bandages while we wait for the others to get back." He hoisted his hurt friend up, looping an arm around his neck.  
  
The voice suddenly began to sing mockingly in his ear, "Ten little GGs, but one is no more. Now another GG's blood shall stain the floor."  
  
"What the-?" Tab whirled around, pulling away from his fellow rudie. He caught sight of an object glinting in the person's hand, before he felt a sharp pain, like someone stabbing a red hot poker through his neck. He tried to yell out, but the object had ripped through his vocal chords, shattering the bones in his neck. He heard mocking laughter as he sank down to the floor, his vision getting blurry. As he lay on the ground, his lifeblood pooling around him, he thought he heard distant guitar riffs, and someone singing. Then he was no more......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yo-Yo sighed inwardly. He was lost in his thoughts as he neared the GG garage. He faintly heard some sort of rock song playing. Maybe there was a party. Looking up, he saw the remains of the front door. Instantly snapping out of his depression, he rushed toward the garage. The song began to get louder, and he recognized it as the tune that was playing when they discovered Garam's body. He didn't want to believe it, but he already knew what had happened. All that was left was to see who it was....  
  
He jumped through the shattered remnants of the door, looking around, finally seeing someone laying on the floor. Skating forward, he recognized it as Tab, impaled through the throat with a rust-colored metal rod. Blood was everywhere. Dazed, Yo-Yo reached down and shook the deceased Tab's shoulders heedless of the thick red liquid that stained his hands in doing so, as if expecting him to wake up. No. It couldn't be. Not Tab too. Two of his best friends in two days. He began to shake him more frantically. "No. No. Tab, get up. Wake up, man. You're okay. You're okay. Wake up. Please....Tabster, wake up bro. Wake up.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whew! That was great!" Cube high-fived Combo as they finished a new tag that they were perfecting. It portrayed several skulls floating around a boombox. They loved tagging, and welcomed the distraction that it gave them.  
  
"Alright, time to get back. Time's almost up." Combo took a head start, skating past the double and triple-decker apartments that adorned the Kogane Res-District.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Cube dashed after him, discarding a now-empty can of spray-paint into an open window.  
  
§FAST-FORWARD§  
  
"I win!" Cube raised her arms in triumph as she stood smiling at the gasping Combo. "Boy, you're out of shape. Let's get going. I can see the garage from here. Hm. No lights on. We must be the first ones home. Sweet!" She skated towards the garage at a medium pace, her winded companion following close behind.  
  
As she neared, she could tell something was wrong. The door was in pieces, and she could hear that song again. The same one that echoed through the garage when they....oh god, what had happened now? She skated as fast as she could, hopping through the doorway. Immediately she could see something. A short, shaking rudie standing over a someone else.  
  
"Oh, god," she whispered, afraid despite the fact that Combo was right behind her, "W...who is that?"  
  
The figure turned to face her. Yo-Yo looked to the two, tears flowing down his face, mingling with the dots of blood there as well. He held up his hands as they skated cautiously toward him. His hands....they were soaked with blood.  
  
Cube looked down at the fallen figure. It was Tab, some sort of steel rod through his throat. Her stomach wretched, and she put a hand up to block what was about to come out. "Oh, god," she repeated, crouching down beside Tab's bloody corpse. She didn't even notice as the other GGs piled in, all crowding around the body. Then one by one, they all looked up at Yo-Yo, his bloodstained clothes and hands seeming to suggest who had committed this horrible act. Finally, Cube looked up at him, her teary eyes narrowing. "You....you killed Tab." 


	3. Another One Bites the Dust....

(A/N: As always, I'd like to sincerely thank everyone who enjoys and reviews my work. I'm starting to get the hang of this "writing" thing....I think. Anyway, on with the chapter.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garam.....Tab....you meant so much to me. And now you're gone. Just like the others who fell before that psycho's killing spree....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How....how could you, Yo-Yo? How could you do this to us? To Garam? To Tab?" Tears fell steadily down her face, smearing her makeup.  
  
"No," Yo-Yo replied blankly, obviously still in shock, "It wasn't me. It was....it was..?"  
  
Slate moved quickly behind Yo-Yo, grabbing both his arms and pinning them behind his back. "Just come out and admit it, damnit! You did it! We walked in on you before you could leave your little note, huh?"  
  
"Slate, calm down. We...we don't know for sure it's Yo-Yo." Beat moved to seperate them, but they could all see he believed Yo-Yo had done it.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Beat? He has blood all over him, and he's zoned as shit. I say we kill him now....pay him back for what he did to Garam and Tab...." Slate was in a fit of rage. He shifted his grip, grabbing both hands of the much smaller and much weaker Yo-Yo in one of his. WIth the other, he closed his hand over the base of the rod protruding from the fallen GG's neck, yanking it out and pushing it up against Yo-Yo's temple. "Let's see how you like it, huh? You wanna be shish-kebabed you fucking bastard?"   
  
Combo dashed at Slate, swinging his boombox and knocking the weapon out of his hands. "No more killing. No more blood. If it really was him, I say we turn him into the keisatsu."   
  
"We got no proof, C. Only thing they'll do is put him into the Rudie Rehabilitation Program, and he'll be out as soon as they "fix" him. And when he does, he'll be back to get us. I say we don't take that chance..."  
Slate's eyes narrowed hatefully down at Yo-Yo.  
  
"I got an idea," Piranha spoke up, "Instead of...well, what Slate said, why don't we just....restrain him until we figure this out. We don't have any proof yet, and I don't want to jump to conclusions."  
  
"Yeah....yeah, alright." Beat grabbed a nearby chair, sliding it over to Slate. "Tie him up. We can leave in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yo-Yo put up little resistance as Slate tied him to the chair with stolen rope and duct tape. All he offered was the occasional emotionless plea of innocence. He was moved upstairs into Beat's room, where they sat his chair down in the closet. The closet had a shelf moved in front of it.   
  
"Well, all the neccessary, and some unneccessary, precautions were taken." Mew said plainly as she and Slate made their way down the stairs. Someone's gonna hafta get him some food later."  
  
"That bastard don't deserve nothin'," Slate sneered.  
  
"Hey! What did I say before?" Beat looked over semi-sternly at him, "we don't know for sure it was him, and until we do he's still got rights as a GG. One of those is the right to junk food."  
  
"Whatever...." Slate muttered inaudibly.  
  
"I'm up for some taggin'," Cube grinned widely, trying to ward off their gloomy moods, "How 'bout y'all?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm up for that!" Piranha cracked a smile, looking around at the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No assignments this time. Immediately after they left the garage, they all split up, going off to tag their own favorite places. Mew had volunteered to stay behind and watch Yo-Yo.   
  
"C'mon, Gum! You comin' or what?" Beat whizzed by the female rudie, who was tagging the side of a bank.   
  
Beat leapt up and grinded up the twisting rail up to the rooftops of Benten-Cho, followed closely by Gum, she leaving a half-finished tag in her wake.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Beat saw a flash of a metallic can and a tan uniform. Noise Tanks. "Hey Gearhead!" he yelled over at him, using the term his gang used for all of the high-tech Benten crazies. He dashed towards the Noise Tank at full speed, watching as the rudie stared at him emotionlessly. At the last second, Beat veered to the right just barely, but enough to knock the techie off balance. Right behind him, out of nowhere, Gum slammed into "Gearhead" shoulder-first, knocking the wind out of him and making him stumble back into a wall.  
  
"What are you doing here, Noise Tank?" Beat screeched to a halt in front of the loopy rudie, still slumped on the ground, but not unconscious. "I thought we cleared you out of here a long time ago."   
  
"The Noise Tanks will.....never die. Unlike you GGs.......I hear your members are dropping like flies. And it's one of your own members doing it. Talk about stability." He chuckled, and Beat and Gum could tell he was grinning from ear to ear under his mask.  
  
Gum grew hot with rage. She reared back and kicked the Gearhead squarely in his jaw, digging her skate in as hard as she could. This time she knew he was out. "Fucker," she murmured. Then in a normal voice, "let's get out of here. Go see what the others are up to."  
  
"Yeah...yeah, sure," he said, as they both dashed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, I'm gettin' hungry." Mew heard her stomach churn, as she looked up from "I Love Lucy" reruns. "I guess you're probably pretty hungry, too, huh Yo-Yo," she said, knowing full well he couldn't answer back, but could hear her. "I don't believe it was you that....well, you know. I'm sorry to go along with this, but...it's just to be safe. I hope you understand." She sat up in Beat's messed up LAZ-E-BOY, and headed downstairs.   
  
"Hmm....I hope Piranha picked up those rice cakes," she said randomly, "I've been asking her for like a week now." After a few minutes, her searches had produced a glass of milk, a bag of Chips Ahoy, and   
a half-eaten bag of caramel rice cakes.   
  
"Alright Yo-Yo, I'm back." she called into the room. When she entered, the TV had been turned off, the chair was no longer sitting up against the closet, and the only thing she could hear was panicked, muffled yells coming from the closet. Cautiously, she made her way towards Yo-Yo's "holding cell". Working up her courage, she clasped the closet handle. She turned the knob and threw the closet open. She never even got to scream.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: R&R!! that is all. Heh.) 


	4. The Killer Revealed.....?

(A/N: Umm....Happy {Insert Religious Holiday Here}, and read my crap! Thank you! Last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah!" Piranha yelled up to Slate, finishing up her tag, "This is just what we needed, you know? I hope the others are having this much fun."  
  
Slate was lazily grinding about. Or at least she thought he was. She hadn't heard or seen him for about an hour, now. He had given his cans to Piranha, saying that he didn't "feel like it". "Aren't you done yet?" he called down to her snippily, "I'm sure the others are waitin' for us at the garage by now."  
  
"OK, OK." she looked up, surprised. Where had he come from? "I'm almost out of paint anyway, grouchy. Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gum stood by the bus terminal impatiently, checking her wrist radio every two seconds. "Why isn't he back yet?" she asked, "it's been like a half an hour." Then, out of nowhere....  
  
"HEY GUM! HEADS UP!" Beat yelled as he whizzed by her head, about 5 feet in front of her and screeching to a halt. "Scared ya, huh?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Where were you?!?!" she shot at him, shaking a bit, "I've been waiting out here for like 30 minutes. You said you had to go do something really quick. And speaking of, what were you doing?"  
  
"Oh, umm," he muttered nervously, "I just went to go make sure that Noise Tank was gone, and I cleaned up a little bit of his mess." he added, tossing his paint can up and catching it, a newfound grin on his face.  
  
"Well, whatever," she said, suspicion still lingering on her mind, "What say we get back to the garage? See how Mew's holding up?"   
  
"Um....no, no I don't think that's a good idea. It's still early. C'mon, just another hour or so, huh? What do you say?"  
  
"Well....alright, I guess. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"How 'bout Benten? Pay back them gearheads for taggin' on our turf, huh?"  
  
"Alright then," Gum smirked at him, the suspicion erased now, "lead the way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piranha opened the makeshift 2x4 plank door that Slate and Combo had put together the night before. "Hello?" she called, "Mew? Where'd you go off to?"  
  
"She's probably still upstairs. Go check on her. I'ma get something to eat. I'm famished."   
  
Piranha giggled as she began to make her way up the steps. "Pig!" she called down to him playfully. She made her way down the hall, heading straight to Beat's room. The door was open a crack, and she peeked inside like she was trying to see something inside without being seen. Seeing nothing but a bland white wall, she pushed open the door and stepped inside. You'd think she couldn't scream that loud twice in such a short period of time.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Slate loved cookies. More than anything else. Give him a plate of Chips Ahoy! and a glass of milk, maybe a few games on the GGs new pachinko machine, and he was set. These thoughts ran through his head as he dug through the sparsely packed pantry. "Man, Combo better not have eaten all my cookies. I'll ki-...." he broke off, coughed, correcting himself, as if he had bumped into someone. "....My cookies better be here.......AHA!"  
  
On this, a scream erupted from upstairs, threatening to tear the moon from it's place in the sky, sending it running for it's life and clutching it's ears. "Piranha....PIRANHA! HOLD ON!" Slate yelled as he dashed like mad into the main room, up the stairs, and into Beat's room. "Oh....oh my god."   
  
Piranha turned, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and buried her face into Slate's shoulder. "Mew....Mew...."   
  
It was simply one of the most disgusting things Piranha had ever seen. Worse than Garam and Tab's murders by far. This wasn't murder. It was pure mutilation. Mew had been lynched, her lifeless body dangling from a hook on the ceiling. Her calves and stomach had been sliced vertically open, and blood still continued to drip from them, and if it had not been for her clothes her bowels would have been accompanied the mass amounts of blood on the floor. Lastly, there was an arrow that had a note stuck through it. The arrow was in Mew's heart.......  
  
"Hello? Mew? Anybody home?" a deep voice called up. Combo. Cube was no doubt with her. It was now or never. They would surely be suspicious. Slate reached into his overcoat pocket, looking down to Piranha. "Goodbye," he whispered, putting the object to her temple. Then he pulled the trigger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon, Beat, I'm getting really tired. Can we go home yet?" Gum was leaning up against a streetlamp, slumped over, trying to catch her breath, while Beat was finishing up his "Beat This" tag on the side of a nearby bus. Then, a loud bang, like an engine backfire rang out. But they knew immediately what it was. Beat stopped his tag. Gum stood straight up, suddenly not very tired. They skated as fast as they could.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell was that?!?" Combo and Cube's heads whipped toward the stairway, hearing first one, then another shot shatter the relative silence of the GG HQ. The two rudies looked at each other, their faces twisted in surprise, before Combo let out a gasp. "Mew!" was all he said as he tromped clumsily up the steps, Cube following close behind. The two burst into Beat's room, looking around at the chaotic scene before them. They saw a mutilated Mew hanging by her neck from the ceiling, Piranha slumped on the ground, gore and blood on the wall and floor near her, Slate laying incapacitated on the ground, blood flowing from a wound in his stomach, and an unconscious Yo-Yo lying slumped against the closet, a small pistol in his hand.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We let the Keisatsu take care of Yo-Yo, the murderous bastard. We reported the murders, and left Yo-Yo somewhere where the Keisatsu could easily find him. The final death toll was four. Garam, Tab, Mew and Piranha. We found a note on Mew's body, but didn't even bother to read it. Combo burned it. Man, Slate sure was lucky. How he survived that gunshot I'll never know. Last we heard, Yo-Yo was serving a life sentence, and because of his past as a rudie, the state was pushing for the death penalty. When we heard this, it took a tremendous weight off all of our shoulders. With his capture, so concludes the freaky murders. That song. The notes. Everything. So concludes the diary of a madman......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: .......R&R or the orange chinchillas will be pissed.....heh.) 


End file.
